Invisible Dragon
Summary Invisible Dragon is the main protagonist of the korean novel of the same name, Invisible Dragon. Due to being invisible since his birth, he didn't get any attention and was basically excluded from the world, aside from also being bullied by Colbob, a god. After growing up and becoming stronger, he travels from universe to universe seaking revenge and destroying everything on his path. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely higher | At least 4-B, likely Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C Name: Invisible Dragon Origin: Invisible Dragon Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of Millions of Years Classification: Dragon Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Blew up America in one hit and made a building over 100 stories fall by hitting it with his own body | At least Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level+ (Summoned 350,000 meteors just by using a fraction of his power, and killed 600 Lords of Universes; Each Lord of Universe creates and possesses their own universe) | At least Macrocosmic level+ (Stronger than before by 5,783,458,765,666 times squared) Dimensionality: 3-D | 3-D | 3-D Travel Speed: At least Subsonic, likely Supersonic (Destroyed a few jets in 0.001 second) | At least Massively FTL+ (Ran for hundreds of millions of light speed in less than a Planck time) | At least Massively FTL+ (Faster than before). Possibly Immeasurable with Self Destruction Evasion (It was implied that Invisible Dragon transcended space and time after using Ultimate Self-Destruction Evasion) Combat Speed: At least Subsonic, likely Supersonic | At least Massively FTL+ | At least Massively FTL+. Possibly Immeasurable with Self-Destruction Evasion Reaction Speed: '''At least '''Subsonic, likely Supersonic | At least Massively FTL+ | At least Massively FTL+. Possibly Immeasurable with Self-Destruction Evasion Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class, likely higher | At least Solar System Class, likely Macrocosmic+ | At least Macrocosmic+ Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher | At least Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level+ | At least Macrocosmic level+ Stamina: High | Very High (Could fight against 600 Lords of Universes) | Extremely High, possibly Limitless (Fought against Colbob for 3,550 days straight) Range: Planetary | Interstellar, likely Macrocosmic+. Low Macroversal with Dimensional Travel | Macrocosmic+, likely far higher (Can hit beings who are in another dimension). Low Macroversal with Dimensional Travel Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Training=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Large Size (Type 2. He is around 300 meters tall), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breath in space), Passive Invisibility (He is invisible since his very birth. His attacks are also invisible in nature), Energy Manipulation (Can shoot beams of energy from his fingers, hands, or mouth), Breath Attack, Homing Attack, Rage Power (Becomes stronger when enraged) |-|Post-Training=All previous powers plus Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (High. Can regenerate in 0.03 seconds after being reduced to particles), Dimensional Travel (Can pierce through dimensions, allowing him to travel to another universes), Air Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon 350,000 meteors), Enhanced Senses (Can see invisible beings), Time Travel |-|Full Power=All previous powers greatly enhanced Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Key: Pre-Training | Post-Training | Full Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Large Size Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Rage Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Summoners Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Invisible Dragon